


Higher Further Faster

by Glinda



Series: Janelle Monae Prompt Table [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Canon, Pre-Movie, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glinda/pseuds/Glinda
Summary: All her life Carol has wanted to go faster, and since the moment she and Maria had met they’ve pushed each other to do just that.





	Higher Further Faster

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: _Mess me up, yeah, but no one does it better_ over at femslashficlets.

It’s only the most obvious thing that the two of them have in common, but nonetheless it’s the one they always come back to. All her life Carol has wanted to go faster, and since the moment she and Maria had met they’ve pushed each other to do just that. 

Messing around with cars, making them go faster and faster so they could push them to their limit on the road, had been where it started. Then from the first oil-smeared kiss under the chassis of one of their beloved cars, it’s been about pushing each other’s bodies further. Higher, further, faster becomes their motto on base and off, a private double entendre and secret joy. 

(So what if it isn’t allowed, they aren’t allowed to fly but they do anyway, if either of them cared that much about what women are ‘allowed’ to do or to want, they wouldn’t be here in the first place. They’ve grown adept at biting their tongues and keeping secrets, their own and others. It’s worth the risk. To Fly. To be together.)

They still love to race, but now the race to get home after a long day on base is just as important as that early morning run out to those test flights, a different kind of adrenaline but no less necessary to them.


End file.
